


Bunny Tail

by thirdchildfromthesun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdchildfromthesun/pseuds/thirdchildfromthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz comes home earlier one day and stumbles across Aoba wearing quite the outfit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Tail

It was rare for Aoba not to greet him as soon as he walked through the door but Noiz was home considerably earlier than usual so he guessed it was to be expected. After all, it wasn’t like Aoba waited around in the kitchen every day in eager anticipation of welcoming him when he got home. Still, Noiz paused in the living room and looked around with his brows furrowed, where was he? It was his day off so he had expected to find him curled up with Ren and Midori on the living room couch with a book open in his lap or playing on his Coil or cooking something of some sort in the kitchen. 

However, both rooms were empty and the dining room, downstairs bathroom and drawing room were empty. Now a bit concerned, Noiz walked back to the front of the house and began climbing the stairs. It was rare for Aoba to be in his room during the day – that only happened if he was feeling particularly exhausted or was sick. Noiz hadn’t noticed anything wrong this morning – he had seemed his normal cheerful self. There hadn’t seemed to be anything bothering him and Noiz was pretty good at noticing when something was. Aoba didn’t exactly wear his heart on his sleeve but even a child could read him like a book most of the time. 

Unless he had come down with something in the few hours Noiz had been at work, which Noiz couldn’t entirely rule out. The winter had been hard on him so it shouldn’t be that surprising if he suddenly took ill. Might even be a little bit nice if he did catch a small cold – a smile tugged at Noiz’s lips as he imagined Aoba’s flushed face, his mouth turned down in a stubborn frown as he insisted that nothing was wrong, that he was fine but Noiz wouldn’t let him get up or lift a finger. He would take advantage of that situation in a heartbeat and baby Aoba to his heart’s content. It would most surely annoy him but that would just make it cuter. 

As he stopped in front of Aoba’s door, he heard shuffling inside and the sound of Aoba speaking with someone – most likely Ren or Midori. His voice didn’t sound off, even though he was listening to it through the wooden door. Huffing a bit in disappointment, Noiz shook his head, sighed, opened the door and immediately froze.

Aoba had his back to him and all of his attention was focused on the mirror in front of him. The positioning of the mirror and Aoba’s body in front of it blocked Noiz from view. On the bed were Ren and Midori, both in sleep mode. Noiz distractedly thought that Aoba must have been talking to himself which made sense as he didn’t think he would want either Ren or Midori seeing him dressed up the way he was. Stepping a bit further into the room as quietly as possible as to not alert Aoba to his presence, Noiz very slowly and appreciatively took in the sight before him.

For some reason, Aoba was dressed up in what Noiz recognized as the playboy bunny’s outfit, complete with bunny ears, tail, and stockings. His torso was clad in a skin tight black corset that showed off his slender shoulders, hips and back. Right above his waist was a puffy white rabbit’s tail that trembled every time Aoba made even the slightest moment. Dark colored stockings hugged his legs, showing off every curve and muscle. Noiz’s eyes were immediately drawn to that tail and Aoba’s backside. The outfit was designed to highlight that particular feature and it did not disappoint. Aoba’s luscious, plump rear was pronounced and beautiful, and the revealing cut of the corset left little to the imagination. 

Where had he gotten such an outfit, though? There were plenty shops around town that would sell such a thing but he couldn’t imagine Aoba, who could hardly even buy lube without getting embarrassed, buying such a thing. Had someone sent it to him? Noiz ripped his eyes away for a moment to scan the room but upon inspection, he didn’t find a box or wrapping or anything. He also couldn't think of anyone who would send him something like that. They received packages every now and then from Tae-san and sometimes from Aoba's friends back in Midorijimia but he couldn't imagine any of them sending him such an outfit. Returning his gaze back to Aoba, he let his gaze roam all over his body. 

He looked so good. Noiz had gone quite as far to imagine him in such an outfit but now that he was in one, he could say that he wasn’t disappointed in the least. Aoba’s slender frame, small shoulders and long legs made for the ideal body for the outfit and he filled it out so nicely. 

Leaning over slightly to give himself a better view of the mirror and thusly, Aoba’s front half, Noiz resisted the urge to give a low whistle of appreciation. The outfit was clearly tailored to be worn by someone who didn’t possess cleavage. The front of the outfit rested comfortably against Aoba’s flat chest and just barely came up above his nipples. Near his crotch, the outfit was cut off into a v-shape that helped show off a considerable amount of his waist and upper legs. 

Licking his lips and entirely unable to take just looking anymore, Noiz slowly, carefully and quietly walked up behind Aoba. Once he was behind him, he quickly slid his arms around his waist and pulled him close. 

Aoba jumped in surprise, letting out a loud yelp. Whipping his head around, he looked up at Noiz with a startled expression and exclaimed, “Noiz! When did you get home?”

Noiz smiled teasingly, seductively at him and lowered his head to press a warm kiss against Aoba’s bare shoulder, “Just a few minutes ago. Did you buy this yourself?”

Aoba’s face, which had already turned a vibrant shade of red, somehow managed to become even redder, “Of course not! Perverted brat!”

Still smiling, Noiz raised an eyebrow and teasingly asked, “Oh? Then, where did you get it?”

“It was in the mail. I thought you had bought it!” Aoba began to squirm in his arms, obviously eager to get away from him. 

Now it was Noiz’s turn to be surprised. He hadn’t ordered anything like this or, at least, he didn’t remember ordering anything like this. Though, he couldn’t entirely rule out that he had. Whenever he worked too hard for too long, he tended to blank out a little and purchase items he wouldn’t normally get. It had never been anything like this but if an idea were to get into his head when he wasn’t exactly thinking straight due to exhaustion and over-exertion, he was bound to get it. He couldn’t remember thinking about bunny costumes in the past few weeks but it might have just been something he had overlooked.

Not that it mattered, though. It was here and Aoba was in it, he didn’t really need any reason behind that. 

“So what? It showed up and you just decided to put it on?”

Aoba’s squirming ceased and he quickly looked away in embarrassment, his cheeks practically glowing red, “W-well, I…I was just curious is all.” He said in a pouty, sullen tone. “I figured you had bought it which means you wanted to see me in it so I…I was seeing how I looked or really trying to figure out why you would want me to be dressed up like this.”

“Hmmm?” Noiz pushed forward a little, pulling Aoba closer to him and pressing his face closer to his, “And what do you think?” he asked in a husky whisper, mouth turned up in a teasing, smirking smile, “What do you think of how you look?”

“What do I think?” Aoba responded, his voice and tone flat, “I think I look ridiculous! And this thing is seriously uncomfortable! Now, let me go so I can change!”

“Oh, really? I don’t think you look ridiculous.” He said softly, turning his attention to the mirror, “You look super sexy.”

Aoba snorted, “Oh well, thank you for the input.” He said sarcastically before starting to wiggle, “And I mean it, Noiz, let me go. This thing is seriously uncomfortable and itchy!”

“Hmmmm, then can I take it off you?” Noiz turned away from the mirror and smiled teasingly up at Aoba. Pushing his hands up Aoba’s front, he hooked his thumbs over where the fabric ended and slowly pulled down, exposing his pale, slender chest. Hearing no complaints from Aoba, Noiz turned his head and began pressing soft kisses against his shoulder, as he pushed himself up against Aoba’s back. 

“Noiz, wait – Ren and Midori, I need to move them first.”

“We can do it standing up, right here.” Noiz replied in a husky tone into Aoba’s shoulder. 

“Noiz.”

Recognizing that tone as Aoba’s ‘stop or you’ll get a smack upside the head’ warning, Noiz heaved a long suffering sigh before taking a few steps back. Aoba smelled way too good and he knew if he was too close, he'd be tempted to grab hold of him again. 

“Stop pouting.” Aoba gently chastised, “I didn’t say we couldn’t do it. I just don’t want to do it standing up or with Ren and Midori in the room.”

“It isn’t like they’ll wake up.” Noiz replied sullenly, shoving his hands into his trouser’s pockets. 

Aoba giggled softly before a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. Putting his hands behind his back, Aoba deliberately strutted over to him, waggling his butt a little as he walked. Stopping in front of him, he placed his hands on his shoulders and looked up at him with a dewy expression. 

“How about this? I promise to wear this again, if you want me to, if you stop being a brat and take Ren and Midori downstairs while I get changed. Okay?” With that, he pushed himself and planted a warm, firm kiss against Noiz’s lips. 

The moment Aoba leaned back, Noiz immediately tried to capture his lips once again in what would have been a more powerful, forceful kiss meant to make him forget all about the allmates but Aoba stopped him with two fingers pressed firmly against his mouth. 

“Nope, go take Midori and Ren downstairs. Then, hurry back up and we can continue then.” With that, Aoba gave him one more mischievous smile before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Noiz stared after him for a moment then shook his head in amusement. It was a good deal. After all, he couldn’t imagine ever being able to talk Aoba back into that outfit so this worked out for him. Carefully picking up the sleeping Ren and Midori, Noiz quickly walked out of the door and entertained himself as he walked down the stairs with the memory of Aoba’s beautiful butt wiggling in that skin tight corset.


End file.
